Here We Go!
by Angel Loves Motley
Summary: My ten OS. Details inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright.**

**My MP3 is set to random.**

**My goal this weekend is to get five wrestling one shots done- by Sunday. I may get more done.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Angel Got Swagga**


	2. Irreplaceable Chris Jericho

Irreplaceable.

____

"Just move your boxes to the left, Chris." I said, filing my nails. Then I took a second to let my green eyes flicker up to the man I had trusted with my heart. "C'mon, Annika, can we talk about this?" Chris asked me as he lifted the box and moved it to the continuing to grow pile. Rolling my eyes, I threw the file down. "Oh, what's a matter, Y2J? You don't get it? I WANT YOU GONE! OUT OF MY LIFE!" The words ripped from my body like ninja stars.

"Annie, baby, we can talk about this." Chris said, putting his hands on my hips. For a second, I wanted to believe it. But I couldn't. I saw right through his eyes. Even though they looked like they contained a flicker of hope, I knew him all too well. As soon as I took him back, he'd go out and do me wrong. I knew him.

Better then he knew himself.

I heard the faint beep outside. Chris' face fell. "You mean I don't get to keep my car?" He started to yell.

"YOUR CAR? Seriously, Chris- you're an idiot. I have paid for everything in this house! Your car- the one you drove that skank around in, your clothes… even that cross you're wearing. Take it off." I said, holding my palm out. Chris took of the cross and handed it to me, tossing me his keys as well. As I followed him out the door, he took his time carrying his boxes.

"Don't wanna take too much time, buddy boy. I might turn the sprinklers on soon." I smirked, hands on my hips.

"Annika, your making a HUGE MISTAKE!" Chris said. "Where will you be able to find another me?" With that, I slapped him in the face, and walked up the steps, swaying my hips to make him jealous, before I turned to go into the house, I called out one final saying.

"Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable."

I thoroughly enjoyed taking Y2J down.


	3. Sorry:: Edge

**Sorry**

**--**

**I watched Jennifer sleep, cuddled up in a fetal position. I moved some of her raven colored hair out of her face. Our relationship had not been easy. There had been many bumps along the road at this point. My life on the road was sometimes too much for her. Sometimes I wish I could quit WWE, give up being the rated R superstar. The one time I slipped and kissed another woman… it burned in my mind forever.. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget watching her fall to her knees, sobbing. Jen has been my rock. She was the one they called first when my neck broke. As I nuzzled her neck, I thought of when I had proposed to her.**

******

**It was at her little sister's thirteenth birthday. Jennifer had looked so beautiful that day, her sleek black hair up in a messy bun, with clothes that showed off her body just right. After the last forkful of cake was swallowed, I turned my attention to Jen, after giving her sister a knowing glance.**

"**Jen," I began, wiping a stray stand off hair behind her ear.**

**She looked at me. "Yes, Adam?"**

**With that, I dropped to my knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket.**

"**Jennifer Allison Rowe, I love you more then life itself. I know I've hurt you in the past, and I deserved everything you threw at me… even that hairdryer. But I've changed. Will you marry me?" I asked. Jen nodded yes, beginning to cry. "Yes." She said, wiping the tears away, but more came. I smiled the special smile I saved just for her, pulling her into my lap.**

"**Don't cry, Jen. Please, don't cry." I kissed her forehead.**

******

**Smiling, I ran my finger up and down her side. I then leaned down to whisper in her ear.**

"**I'm sorry Jen. I know I've effed up in the past, made you cry, and hurt you. But no more. I just want to say I'm sorry."**


	4. Before He Cheats, starring Cody Rhodes

Before he Cheats

___________

How could Cody think I was so STUPID? I saw all the signs- cheap perfume on his shirt, crappy lies, the works. Finally, I had enough. As I walked in the parking lot to his car, I grinned. Finally, Cody Rhodes-Runnels was going to get his. Finally, I reached his red truck. Before I could even think, I took the baseball bat in my hand and struck the car over and over again till it was dented all over, and all of the windows were broken. I then unlocked the car and took my key, carving my name *Melissa* into the faux leather seat. I still wanted to do more.. Ahh.. The tires. Cody's pride and joy.

Smirking, I slashed each one, getting a little rush of satisfaction every time I heard the puff of air exiting the tires. "This is what you get, Codes." I said, continuing to hit the car. Finally, when I liked what I saw, I grabbed the keys that he had left in the ignition. Adding a little extra something before I left, I tossed my leather jacket into the back.

When I walked up to Cody, he was making out with some dumb blonde. "Well, well, well." I said non chalantly. Cody jumped. "Melissa! Baby, I can explain." I cut him off. "Cody Runnels, there's no need. You cheated on me. Simple as that. Just don't expect to come home tonight. Have a nice ride to that bimbo's house!" I dumped his car keys in the glass filled with whisky on the table.

As I walked away, swinging my hips, I called out one last thing.

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."


	5. Better then me with Chris Sabin

I think you can do much better than meAfter all the lies that I made you believeGuilt kicks in and I start to seeThe edge of the bedWhere your nightgown used to beI told myself I won't miss youBut I rememberWhat it feels like beside you

__________________

Yes, Holly could do much better then me, Chris Sabin. I lied to her so many times, I'm amazed she stuck around for as long as she did. Six Years. Sometimes, I truly felt sick when I lay next to her at night, leaving Lauren's bed just hours earlier. As I sat down on my bed yesterday, I looked at the left post. That's where Holly used to hang her nightie. She looked so beautiful. When she first left me, I forced myself not to miss her. But it was hard. I remembered smelling her soft hair as she slept beside me, her face void of troubles and hurt, perfectly peaceful.

________________

While looking through your old box of notesI found those pictures I tookThat you were looking forIf there's one memory I don't want to loseThat time at the mallYou and me in the dressing roomI told myself I won't miss youBut I rememberWhat it feels like beside you

_______________

I pulled a box labeled H-M-S and C-S forever from under my bed. Smiling faintly, I opened the top. This contains the remains of the love Holly and I had once shared. I pulled a manila envelope out of the box, it's contents pouring onto the floor. Picking them up, I smiled as I remembered. These were pictures of Holly modeling her new, um, undergarments for me- they didn't stay on long. This lead to another memory. I had just gotten back from Detroit, and Holly wanted to celebrate at the place we met- the Lakeside mall food court. I was so happy to see her, I couldn't wait any longer. We made love in an American Eagle dressing room.

__________

The bed I'm lying in is getting colderWish I never would've said it's overAnd I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm olderCause we never really had our closureThis can't be the end

_______

As I lay in bed, trying to sleep, I'm failing miserably. I can only think of Holly. Her face, her smile, her laughter, her personality. Finally, I threw my blanket off and ran to my Jeep. I just had to see her. We never had closure. I wanted to be sure it was really over. Five minutes later, I pulled up into her apartment complex. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on her apartment door- 44B. Holly answered the door. She looked amazing as always. Her bleach blonde hair was up in a pony tail. She was wearing a gigantic TNA t-shirt and sleep shorts. "Chris… what in god's name are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning?" She whispered. I took a deep breath. "Holly, I need to explain to you- everything. I'm sorry, I know no matter how many times I say it, it won't make up for the hurt I caused you, I know that. But Holly, I can't stop thinking about you. Please. I'm asking for one more chance." For awhile, there was silence. Finally, Holly spoke. "One more." She said.

Before I kissed her, I said, "You deserve so much better then me."


	6. Beautiful You

Ashley was beautiful, no doubt about it. Her brown hair fell softly to her mid back, and her green eyes were always alight with laughter. And she was mine. How could she love me, Ted DiBiase?

Ashley had it rough. She grew up with drug addict abusive parents. Ash was then shipped to her grandmother's at aged eight. That didn't help, the lady was senile. The icing on the cake happened when Ashley was sixteen- her best friend, Dave, had raped her. She finally had enough, took her daughter and ran. That's when Ashley took up wrestling, and met me.

Ashley's not only beautiful on the outside. She's the kindest person I know. Ashley was over in Darfur for three months to help out.. I feared for her night and day. She's always the first one to volunteer helping my baby sister with her homework, even though she had just gotten home and was tired as h-ll.

When I looked up, I smiled. Her beat up ford F-150 was pulling my driveway. I surprised her with a kiss when I answered the door.

Looking into her eyes, I smiled.

"What, do I have something in my eye?" Ashley said.

"There you go again.. Being beautiful you."

I kissed her.


End file.
